Naruto gold saint (In adoption)
by Aclux
Summary: Summary inside, for those who are interested send me a PM


_**Crossover between Naruto and Saint seiya (every work, the character belongs to their owners, I have nothing).**_

.

* * *

The story begins after the night when Kurama (Kyubi) is sealed by Minato in Naruto, here Kushina survives thanks to the treatment of some doctors and thanks to Jiraiya who infuses into her body some residual traces in the air around the fox chakra , with the death of Minato by the Biju Kushina renegade and tries to kill the son she believes is under the influence of the monster, fortunately the little jinchuriki is saved by Jiraiya with the help of Hiruzen and Tsunade who after having tied her up and subjected to reprimand (mostly Tsunade through punches in the face) for his cowardly and stupid behavior and ask him the reason, after the redhead warns that in that child there is no longer the soul of his son but that of the fox. At this point it is clear that Kushina has gone out of her mind for the loss of her husband, then claims that that being is banished from the clan uzumaki and that his other son Varios uzumaki will be him according to her to lead the clan, because she has not banned even him? The reason is that when Minato was about to take him to seal the beast in both Kushina firmly opposed with the few forces he had and wanted to take back Naruto too to avoid this ominous fate, unfortunately the yellow flash was already in his arms Naruto and as the Kyubi advanced he had to hurry and stop him. Tsunade and Jiraiya and Sarutobi could not believe the sheer idiocy and pure hypocrisy that matriarch Uzumaki was showing her that a couple of hours ago she kept that beast accusing her ex-son of being his reincarnation? Then without realizing it, he insults the talents of his late husband in fuinjutsu?

.

The affair became more tense and despite the redhead was still recovering it was stubborn to end the life of Naruto and avenge her husband and those who perished in the attack, before one of those present began to attack causing a fight without exclusion of strikes a strange figure cloaked with a black cloak with some embroidery of silver, this without any effort puts into unconsciousness with the only look Kushina that she before losing consciousness looking in the eyes of the strange individual sees an anger and fury and disgust never felt and all this towards her, with the redhead out of combat the intruder decides to reveal his name Oblivion (Sorry if the name is not among the originals but right now I can not think of better for this or if who takes the challenge has a millet name in mind that changes it too) follower of the Sanctuary of Athena. The sandaime Hokage is surprised to find one of the followers of the goddess of justice, remembering the warnings of his teacher and predecessor Tobirama senju zio of his pupil Tsunade, from the stories he heard from the nindaime followers of this goddess follow the ideals of justice and some of them who call themselves Saint who some say have powers to put in trouble some of the best ninja, so he warns not to disturb or hinder the path of these warriors since he and as for Hashirama the kami no shinobi would have serious difficulty fighting against them.

.

Oblivion tells the three of them the reason for his presence two years ago during his journey of formation in the elemental nations he came across Minato while fighting some shinobi of Iwa, thanks to some spies the tsuchikage had sent some powerful assassins and some of his best agents to take out the yellow flash of the leaf and take revenge for the defeat that he had suffered at his village during the last war, the fight for how skilled it was Minato was clear that he was in favor of his enemies for this Oblivion in the name of his ethical code comes to the help of the blond.

.

After having eliminated the last Minato troublemakers, I thank the strange visitor and is intrigued by the fact that his attacks were not based on the chakra but on some decidedly more powerful variant, Oblivion and impressed by the skill and combat ability of this ninja he had heard from some saint they were warriors not to be taken lightly. After Minato's stomach begins to make itself felt, the situation is lightened and since the evening now predominated in the sky our improvised duo decide to stay and rest in a nearby village during the short trip Minato and Oblivion begin to know each other better from here part the explanation of Oblivion on the Saint of Athena of which he is part and of how they are divided into 3 categories the bronze saint, silver saint of which he is part as Oblivion silver saint of cerberus, then finally there are the gold saint twelve of the more powerful knights at the service of the goddess.

.

With the turn of Minato that explains how the rankings of the ninja are classed as cooperating with each other especially Konoha with great interest from the silver saint for the part of the will of fire that seems almost like their vote to protect Athena and peace on earth, after having rested at the inn that night at the first light of dawn Oblivion was planning to resume his training trip if it were not for the sudden interference of Minato, who suddenly asked him to accompany him on his return to the leaf village, certainly the silver saint was completely amazed with his abilities to return to his house should not be a problem but then thinking back he had nothing better to do and not even a precise goal so Oblivion agreed to accompany his new friend only with the condition that during his stay at leaf his presence and information on the knights and on the sanctuary remain secret, thus accepting the conditions of good gr Ado finding them the right and understandable the duo part for the leaf. Arrived at destination Minato manages to pass in secret and with the fact that the team assigned to the barrier around the village to keep the mouth closed on his friend, overcome the problem of entering our traveler coming from the sanctuary begins to know the village of which Minato seems to love so much even if something in the instinct of the saint tells him not to trust the place, during the tour to the village even if Oblivion remains hidden so as not to be noticed even the ambu did not take care of his presence thing that the hokage kept in mind to improve their skills if they ever had to fight one with the skills of a saint.

.

At the point of the market where Minato had directed himself from what he understood he was having a conversation with a red-haired woman like fire, but again his saint's instinct told him that in what was supposed to be Minato's wife something was wrong. there was something that aroused suspicion and distrust in her, after a couple of months from that day Oblivion gave his greetings to Minato as he had to return to the sanctuary but not before giving a promise that in two years he would come to visit him and that if he or his family would need help he would stop them more willingly.

And so after two years the silver saint and returned as promised even if he wanted to do it in better circumstances, then he would like his instinct to be wrong for Kushina as for everyone in the room but apparently the fate is not on their side, the 'atmosphere is broken by the noises that Naruto apparently emits with all the noise that had come to create right now had to start waking up, with the permission of Sarutobi and his students Oblivion would like to see the son and legacy of his dear friend and with his surprise as soon as the little blond opens his eyes the silver saint sees through the eyes of the newborn the universe in its immensity and as if it were not enough to perceive a remarkable cosmos emanating from Naruto, if he trained to become a saint only Athena knows how powerful would become in the future, before Oblivion emerged from his torpor an amu with the cat mask warns hokage and sannin that Kushina has spread the news of the state of Naruto with de the fox's temptation to the whole village, feeling this the little consideration of the woman as the kunoichi they knew and the young red head they remembered was now in crumbs and dust, with this last vile act against Naruto it was a declaration of war Oblivion certainly can only sigh to the madness and stupidity of the woman certainly his friend must be ashamed and rage for how these events were held, but ignoring this it was necessary to take care of little Naruto so the saint asks Sarutobi if he could bring with him the son of his best friend to train him to do a warrior of Athena, as a rule him as Jiraiya and Tsunade would say no to this but with the fact that Kushina to practically spread the sad burden of his former son and invented who knows what lies and if you add a former mate and warbird with the name of Shimura Danzo that certainly would turn him into a car to kill without emotion and with the people who hate was and will try to kill mercilessly the legacy of Minato the proposal of Oblivion promises the only possibility of a better life for the child, so Sarutobi entrusts to Oblivion a parchment with all the techniques of Minato and some are based on combination of Chakra and an energy that is based Cosmo that apparently was that which rely on the saint to fight, feeling this the saint of cerberus can not but laugh again Minato still tried to use the cosmos? Of course he has to give him the credit of being stubborn to the end and despite all thanks to this naruto now has techniques that combine chakra and cosmos, with his knowledge of the chakra acquired with his previous trip and with Minato help Naruto would not be a problem . After the pleasantries Oblivion is preparing to bring to safety in the sanctuary Naruto but before Hiruzen asks him as soon as he finishes his training and with the strength to protect himself from anyone that Naruto can return to visit them in the meantime he and Jiraiya and Tsunade will do so that the return here is without having to worry about the idiots, Oblivion consents to the requests but prays that the idiots and that Kushina is treated as the dirty betrayer that is, the trio willingly accepts the last part willing to break and insert a bit of a healthy dose of reality to that traitorous and impoverished imitation of a Uzumaki. Once the pleasantries are over Oblivion disappears from the village with the little mustachioed blonde and takes him to the sanctuary where he would become one of the most powerful knights of his generation, meanwhile Sarutobi with his two students were about to go to the council and show him not to stand against especially a redhead who felt the cold breath of death in her back for no reason.

* * *

 **Well finished this brick as a prologue beta (for intends to take on the challenge can readjust or correct any grammar errors if there are any and for this excuse but English is not my forte and not everyone reads and understands Italian). Now let's move to some key points even though Oblivion assumes the task of training it at some point leaves him under the guidance of one of the gold saint (the choice between Shura and capricorn, Camus of the aquarium, Scorpion's Milo and Lion's Aioria) given its enormous potential that only a gold saint can carry it to its limit. As for the interaction with Kushina he does not see her as a mother and neither forgives her but does not feel hate only apathy, as regards the age in which the events will take place Naruto will have 10 at the time when the great battle takes place temple and 11 or 12 for the battle against Hades and his Specter.**


End file.
